Start All Over
by sofagogo
Summary: Sometimes I just don't get him. Like the way he has everything so messy but so organized at the same time. Or how every blueprint is so mapped out but he can't figure out my head. Yah, I guess mostly that last one. A true Phinabella story.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I haven't written a story in a while so I'd like to let you know where this one comes into the picture. This is a story about Phineas and Isabella written purely for fun and I'd like to say I'll finish it, but I get obsessed with something and then drop it suddenly. I'm hoping this is one story I'll complete. I'm having major writers block with the Son of Neptune, but I will try to update soon. I complete forgot where I was going with it. This story is a combination of things. This chapter is probably the only one where I'll actually put this in Isabella's point of view but I thought it might be interesting if you saw what she was thinking first. Because she's supposed to be writing the story. The diary entry I included was the beginning when she decided to write the story about her life and greatest love. I really hope you like this R & R**

Prologue

Dear diary,

Sometimes I just don't get him. Like, at all. And I've known him for twelve years. Like the way he has everything so messy but so organized at the same time. Or how every blueprint is so mapped out but he can't figure out my head. Yah, I guess mostly that last one.

It's taken me a long time to understand and now that I do (kind of) I'm not sure I ever wanted to. I mean it kind of takes the mystery out of a person when you know their deepest darkest secrets. So now? My only question is when it will happen. I know it's going to. It has to right? After all that's what she said. No, that's not what I mean! I guess sometimes when I think about him it's hard to speak clearly, let alone pull myself away.

You probably didn't understand a word of this so, let's start at the beginning. It's fun for me to reminisce on when it was normal anyway.

Love,

Is

It all starts at three, like it always does in every perfect story, when the bright ones start to shine and people start to realize who their true friends are. Even though you're new at this whole "life" thing it's still great to find out about yourself.

The day I turned three I didn't have much time to be intuitive or find myself at all. In fact, on my birthday we moved. Away from my dad, away from my mom's stupid abusive relationship, and away from everything I'd really known. I remember waving goodbye to the yellow one-story house we'd once shared. My dad had his arms crossed, standing in the front lawn and my mom had a smarting black/purple eye from where he'd punched her. We had nowhere to go. No place to live. And to top it all off my mom had no job.

So we drove. Just drove to Danville where we just might have a chance. My mom had heard they had some job options that fit her there. That first week we stayed in hotel racking up a bill of practically five hundred dollars that my mom couldn't pay.

It was then that we finally found someone that sympathized. A woman with red hair and pretty eyes who really cared about our state. She took us home to a tiny little place on a suburban street that was probably designed to fit two people instead of the five it currently held, now seven with us.

The moment I walked through the door I knew I was home. It just felt like me. And then suddenly I saw him: the boy of my dreams who I would forever be in love with. He was tall at that age, at least taller than me with chubby cheeks, a cute triangular face and the most adorable button nose that I'd ever seen.

Suddenly, my life was interesting and it was fate when the house across the street foreclosed and we were able to sneak in to the sale.

Our first conversation began the moment I moved in and I'm pretty sure it never ended. It all started with a bow.

"Why do you wear a bow on your head?" I hadn't even realized he'd been look at me.

"What?"

"Why do you wear a bow?"

"Cause it's pretty. Mommy says."

He cocked his head at me then, "You're pretty."

I giggled and curtsied, "Thank you."

He laughed back and stuck out a pinky, "We'll be best friends. Pinky promise?"

Honestly, thinking back, it probably wasn't the most manly thing to ask but at that age, is any guy really?

So at the age of two I was already in love and I had no idea how much in trouble that would get me.


	2. Just A Hint of Sexism

**A/N: So here we are. Chapter 1 this chapter takes place in Phineas' bedroom. The car they're talking about is their mom's. Phineas may seem a little bit more of a trouble-maker in my story but that's only because I want to give him a slightly bad boy appeal. He'll never do anything wrong though and he'll always apologize. He's still the same guy you know and love. Ferb is going to come back from England soon. He's there with his father, that's why Laurence isn't around. **

Chapter 1

Just a Hint of Sexism

"Cmon boys, dinner!"

Phineas Flynn groaned good-naturedly as he pushed his hair out his face.

"But I'm working mom!"

"You're working."

"Yes."

"Get out here! And don't you lie to me."

"I'm not lying to you!"  
>"You finished your homework two hours ago. Now get out of your room. It's time for your friends to go home."<p>

Phineas rolled his eyes and got up off the floor. His day had been long and boring and even Isabella's endless chatter couldn't keep him awake. Ferb was visiting relatives in England and Candace was busy with her husband, Jeremy (who she sickeningly called Jer Bear). Not to mention it had been raining steadily for hours.

"Sorry guys I guess this it."  
>"It's been good, buddy."<br>"Yah, real fun knowing you, Phineas."

Phineas laughed and hugged Isabella to his shoulder, not even noticing her blush.

"It's fine," said Buford, "My mom's making meatballs and I should probably be getting home. I don't want Charlie to take the first one."  
>"How could you eat meat? All I can think of whenever I see a hot dog is the poor little animal leg I'm eating."<p>

"You don't get hot dog meat from a leg, Baljeet."

Baljeet looked dumbfounded, "Then where…"  
>"Not before I eat, nerd."<p>

"Could I please eat with your family, Phineas?" Isabella said, "My mom's been making us vegan entrees for the past month."

"I dunno you'd have to ask, Mom. And I'm still grounded remember."

"Oh yeah… the hole in the house?"  
>"She still doesn't know how I did it."<p>

Isabella shrugged, "Well I'll ask her anyway."  
>Isabella ran downstairs while the boys packed up their equipment and used the forklift to carry the rest of the car they'd been working on back into the garage.<p>

"So, when's Hotpants coming back?"

"You mean Ferb?"

"Yeah."

"Why, you getting tired of me?" Phineas joked.  
>"No, it's just getting hard to get any work done without a fourth person."<p>

"We have four."  
>"But Isabella's a girl and you know <em>they <em>don't do anything."  
>Isabella walked in just then, "Did I just hear sexism?"<p>

"Hints of it, yes." Phineas said wiping his hands on a towel.

"Well, you know girls worked for years to abolish sexism. For a while there they didn't even have a right to vote and- "

"So," Phineas interrupted, "What'd mom say?"

Isabella frowned at him, "Dinner is a go, but now I'm not sure I want to."

"What, why?"  
>"Guess who's here?"<br>"Uggh," Phineas groaned.

"Who's uggh?"

"Canderemy." Said Isabella, sitting down on the bed with a frown.  
>"Blah. They're so in love it's disgusting."<p>

"I know, all they ever do is talk about their relationship, and 'Amy this' 'Amy that'. It is so irritating."

"How did I not know about this?" Baljeet asked looking at them.

"Phineas Flynn!" his mother yelled up the stairs, "What did I say ten minutes ago?"  
>"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going downstairs." Buford smiled uneasily, "See ya Dinner Bell."<p>

Baljeet followed him hastily.

"After you, mademoiselle!" Phineas smiled, gesturing towards the door.

"You're s_uch_ a gentleman, Phin." She laughed.

" Why thank you." He joked, and they walked out of the room, Phineas shutting the door behind him.


	3. An Almost Family Dinner

**A/N: I know- short, but affective. I really liked the way I ended this chapter. I made up the whole "traffic cone" thing while seeing a traffic cone on the highway I really like this Chapter. **

Chapter 2

An Almost-Family Dinner

The whole family was sitting around the table by the time Phineas and Isabella got downstairs.

"Took you long enough." His mother glared.

"Sorry mom."  
>"Thank you for allowing me to stay, Mrs. Linda."<p>

"That's fine, dear. I understand the vegan diet. My own mother put my on it once."  
>Mrs. Flynn glared at her mother, sitting innocently across the table.<p>

"What?" the women smiled, "Well it was the healthiest month of your life."

The whole table laughed, even baby Amanda whose mouth was spilling with mashed up peas.

"What's your name, dear? I don't remember you being a part of our family."  
>Isabella blushed, <em>hopefully one day I will be:<em> "I'm Isabella. Garcia-Shapiro."

"She lives across the street." Said Phineas through a mouthful of pasta.

Candace spared him reproachful glance before turning the conversation back to her baby.

"Well, Amy said 'traffic cone' today."  
>Phineas raised his eyebrows and glanced at Isabella who was struggling not to laugh.<p>

He turned his face to Candace, "Your baby said traffic cone?"

She glared at him, "Yes. She's a very smart baby."

Phineas looked away, knowing the dangerous territory was in. He leaned over to Isabella, "She probably just said 'Mama' and Candace translated that as traffic cone. She's been known to do that."

Isabella choked over her pasta and Phineas thumped her on the back.

"Isabella, are you ok dear?"

Isabella nodded, " Just dying over here."

Candace glared at the two of them. Needless to say she'd heard the conversation.

Dinner took much longer than it was supposed to, "Mostly," as Phineas liked to say, "Due to Candace's increasingly frequent 'Oh Jer Bear, you've done it again!'s" and Isabella got home around eleven o'clock.

Isabella managed to bypass her mother's newest boyfriend by going through the backdoor and then finally made it to her room. The whole place was a pink wasteland and even though she might seem like the girliest girl there ever was that didn't mean she had to love the color.

The blown up poster size picture of her and Phineas still hung over her bed from so many years ago. He hadn't ever been in her room to know it was there, so, with the assumption he never would she had colored hearts around his face. Still smiling and with that familiar almost pointed triangular-shaped face.

She'd looked up face shapes. She knew what it was called. Sometimes she'd stare at him with that predictable crooked smile and just tell him she loved him. The only problem? Just like in the real world he never said "I love you" back.


	4. Sound: Check the Anger

**A/N: Sad chapter I hate to do this to them, but it needs to be done. Don't worry this is NOT the end of Phinabella. My outlook on their relationship is that it should go on forever. They deserve it after all. **

Chapter 3

Sound: Check the Anger

"Sound check!" Phineas' voice was echoing miles around and made Isabella fall off of her bed. Cursing him silently, Isabella righted herself and then started throwing her clothes on. He'd done it on purpose she knew. He needed her for rehearsal at six sharp. But she was seventeen. She was a girl. She needed rest. At least until seven o'clock on a Saturday morning.

She stomped up to the stage, hairbrush in hand and a bow in the other.

"Phineas John Flynn!" she yelled, "Get over here now!"

Phineas rose from a platform in the middle of the stage staring at her innocently. His blue eyes, so bright and happy.

"Problem?"  
>Isabella glared at him, "I thought you told me I could have Saturdays till 7:00."<p>

"That was _before _we decided to go through with the tour."

"Yah, but even Hannah Montana doesn't have to get up at 7:00 on a Saturday."  
>"You know we're bigger than Hannah Montana, Izzy. After all, the hype died down after everyone found out she was Miley Cyrus."<p>

I glared at him, but all he said was: "You need to be on time tomorrow."

He turned away, like that was the end of it, but not to me "Then you need to be normal!"

She wasn't sure what made her say it. Maybe it was PMS or maybe it was her need for him to notice me just going crazy, but it was true. No one could deny that.

He turned back, his eyes were strangely calm, "What is that supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm not normal?"  
>She looked at him, "Do normal guys set time constraints on their friends?"<p>

He looked at her for a second, "You don't have to be a part of this concert, Isabella, I never said you had to."

She was taken aback. "But you meant it."

"I wanted you. You've got the best voice out of anyone I know, but I'm not going to make you do anything. It's your life. Go ahead and seize the day on your own if you want to. I don't care."

And then his stupid platform went down into the stage and she couldn't even tell his expression.

She wasn't stupid. She didn't sink onto her knees and cry. But sometimes it was hard not to. She went back home and laid down on her bed, somehow not tired anymore. She never was tired after she was with him. She rolled onto her stomach and looked out the window at the stage peeking over the top of the fence. She could picture him saying it now. Calling Ferb up. Racking up a humongous cell phone bill.

"Ferb. How's England? Cool! Well, hey I've got some bad news. We're gonna need a new singer. Yah? You know someone? Cool! She's hot too? Great! Maybe I'll marry her."

Well, maybe not that last part. But she knew he would. He wasn't kidding. He could replace her in a heartbeat. She may have been his first choice, but he had many more waiting for an opening. She'd seen the list.  
>Isabella snuck outside. Phineas could have roller coasters built within the hour. He would definitely have brought in the new girl by now. She peered over the fence. The back lights were on and the stage was lit up and then suddenly- there came the drumroll: spinning into her song. The one she'd written so cleverly with Phineas. Him tapping a beat on a tree trunk and every once and a while throwing out a well-placed lyric. Isabella? She was absorbed in the music.<p>

And out he walked, his dark black jeans and orange striped tee shirt flashing in the stage lights just like they always had, "It's been a long long day and there were moments when I doubted…"

And there she was. Sparkling like a diamond, her dark eyes flashing up at him in a version of what Isabella was sure she had done. She was wearing her dress, a form-fitting version covered in sequins with stiletto heels that had been engineered by Phineas so they were actually flats. But what was most shocking was the voice. It was hers. Exactly. Hitting those high clear notes like a bird. That's what Phineas had always said anyway. Most shocking was the way Phineas looked at her. So reverently. Like he thought she was the most perfect thing in the world. The way she'd always wished he'd done to her.

And then she realized exactly what was wrong with the picture. _That wasn't just her voice. That wasn't just her dress and shoes. And that wasn't just her Phineas. That was her._


	5. Start All Over

**A/N: Short chapter again But I like it. I swear that there argument won't go on forever. Just hold on all you Phinabella fans. Hold on! **

Chapter 4

Start All Over

She marched up to the stage. They were still singing- in the final chorus. She remembered writing that too. When they got up and started dancing. The two of them laughing. And then Ferb busting in, trying to join. But by then it wasn't funny anymore.

She knew he saw her but he kept on singing every once and a while his eyes flitting down to wear Isabella stood. Buford walked up to her, hands to his sides like a soldier.

"Problem, here?" he asked, but all she did was elbow him in the gut.

She walked up to the stage, tore the earpiece from Phineas' ear, tossed it on the ground, and crushed it under her foot.

The girl next to him threw down her own earpiece and glared at Isabella.

"Oh my god! We're practicing here." She cried, her eyes flashing.

Phineas, she knew, realized what she was mad about, but he avoided the subject.

"I thought you quit."

"Phineas Flynn!" she yelled, "You cloned me?"

"What else was I supposed to do?"

"What else were you supposed to… Oh my god!"

"It was my only option."

"Your only option was to clone me."

"Yah."  
>"Phineas! You should have gotten someone else! That's what any normal person would have done."<p>

"Would they?" he looked at me carefully, "You know you have a better voice than everyone who auditioned."

She wanted to scream, but the fact that he thought she was better than about ninety-nine percent of the population kept her from it.

"Phineas…"  
>"What is going on?" said the girl, busting in, her raven black hair swirling in the Autumn wind.<p>

"Just shut up, Izzy." Said Phineas, still looking at Isabella.

"So that's what you call her?" Isabella's eyes were full of tears, "I'm glad I left!"

Phineas looked shocked for a moment and then regain himself "I'm glad you did too!" he yelled directly in her face. His blue eyes meeting her dark ones, "There are a thousand people out there better than you. I don't care how self-obsessed you are- you are not the best." He paused, Well, you happy now Isabella? We're fighting! Yay!"

Isabella glared at him, "You're sick! Sick, sick, sick if you think I'm happy about this."

"I don't care anymore. You may be sixteen, but you act like a little kid."

And with that he picked up his broken earpiece. Fixed within a few seconds and pushed it into his ear.

"Let's start the track over Buford."

Isabella struggled to remain composed as she ran off the stage and then fell just outside the gate. Heaving sobs onto the wet concrete. She'd never felt so alone in her life. All she wanted was to be like that song, and start all over again, her voice echoing over his, holding his hand under the stars, and finally feel like she was worth something to somebody.


	6. Like Before

**A/N: Fun chapter The Phineas Trap- hahahaha! Thanks for commenting my, I think, one commentor3 I loveee fanfiction, but sorry for the wait… I got banned off of my computer from my mama:( **_**I'll always love you mom!3 **_

Chapter 5

Like Before

"You expect me to let you sleep here? In my house? In my room?"

"Where else am I supposed to sleep?"

"Uggh," Isabella groaned, "Why don't you just go sleep over with 'Phinny'?"

Izzy looked at her and raised her eyebrows, "I don't even know him Bella. I just woke up and he was standing over me."

"_That's_ a lovely way to wake up."

"Yah, he is kinda cute."

"So, what else is new clonie?"

Izzy shrugged, "Everything actually. I mean, obviously I was made with memories. Like, I knew who I was and I knew where I was, but I didn't know why everyone was standing around me."

"I didn't ask for a description."

"Sorry."

Isabella rolled her eyes, "We can't let my mother see you. She doesn't even know about Phineas' inventions."

"You mean Phineas and _Ferb's_?"

"Whatever."  
>"I don't know how you don't like them, Bella."<br>"Please don't call me that."  
>"Sorry, but how?"<br>Isabella glared at the girl and then picked up the overnight bag she was carrying.

"A sleepover it is."

…

"Your room is _pink._"

"I know."

Isabella sat down on her bed with its P&FT spread and tied her hair back with a band.

"Gosh, Bella, you're so pretty."

Isabella looked up at Izzy. It was hard to be irritated with someone who was a saint.

"You're like I used to be before."

"Before what?"

"Before I grew up."

"I _want_ to be like you. You seem so confident and beautiful. And you should see the way Phineas looks at you."

"Shut up," Isabella said with a smile, "don't get my hopes up."

"I'm completely serious, Bella. He thinks you're the best thing that ever happened to him."  
>"Laying it on a little thick there?"<br>"Yah, maybe. But that's how he explained it when he told me my life story.

"He was probably thinking 'best thing ever' in the performance category. He's told me _that_ before. "  
>"I don't know." Izzy looked at the floor, "Bella, I know you want to get rid of me."<p>

"I…" Isabella couldn't help feel sorry for her then. Here she'd been saying all these nice things, and all the while, Izzy had been worried she was going to murder her or something.

"No, I don't. It's actually really nice to have someone who really gets me. And I'm not gonna un-clone you or anything either." Isabella figured she might as well say something.

"So what are we going to do?"  
>"I don't know. Phineas would of course, but…" Isabella rubbed her eyes, "If I try to talk things out with him I have too many feelings inside and I just… I don't know… explode."<p>

"I know the feeling," then Isabella smiled, "Why don't we do a Parent Trap and I'll go and talk to them."

"But how…"  
>"We're clones right? How's he supposed to tell?"<br>"He'll be able to tell."  
>"No, he won't." Izzy smiled at her.<p>

"Fine- the Phineas Trap."  
>"That's so stupid."<p>

And then they laughed.


	7. The Phineas Trap

**A/N: This isn't my favorite chapter, but of course move along, move along. **

Chapter 6

The Phineas Trap

Isabella woke up to Izzy's incessant tapping.  
>"What?" she groaned, sitting up in her bed.<br>"Phineas is looking for me."  
>"Oh god."<p>

"Yah, I know. Can you get dressed?"

"We have to be matching, you know."

Izzy peered around, not knowing where to look. "Yah. Do you have anything?"

"Um, duh! I buy in bulk."

Isabella handed Izzy a sleeveless hot pink dress complete with white arm bands.

"You wore this yesterday."  
>"No, I didn't."<p>

Izzy decided to drop it.

Isabella pushed a bow into Izzy's hair and then pinned it back with a clip then did the same with hers. The affect was startling and suddenly they were identical.

"Ok, I'm gonna straighten your hair real quick."

"Straighten? My hair is straight."  
>"It is right now because mine still is, but if you're anything like me it's gonna get really curly by the middle of the day. I have to hairspray it down like crazy and then spray it with Supershine stuff."<p>

Isabella ran her straightening iron over the girls' hair until it was pin straight and then sprayed it down.

"Done." Isabella smiled, setting down her bottle. Izzy fluffed her hair and then laughed.

"Wow, I feel stiff."  
>"Yah, you won't after a while."<p>

Isabella checked her watch, "Oh lord, that took thirty minutes! Run, Forrest run!"

Izzy pounded out of the room, she close behind. Isabella grabbed her when they reached the end of the stairwell.

"My mom's up. Be quiet."

Izzy snuck down the stairs and out the door just as Isabella's mother walked into the room.

"Isa, dear, I didn't hear you come in last night."  
>"Oh, well…"<br>"I hope you weren't out with a boy. Don't want you getting pregnant before you're married!" she laughed like a witch. She'd obviously been out drinking.

"Mom…" Isabella blushed scarlet, remembering the last time her mother had been drunk and Phineas had been in the room.

"_You're getting chubby Beya. You're getting pregnant. Is that boy the baby Daddy?"_

"_Mom! Oh my god!"_

Isabella walked outside and headed towards the stage, still on display, the likes of which Phineas' mother still had not seen. She heard voices and peered through a hole in the fence.

"Izzy, finally! Where've you been? I've been looking for you all morning."

"Actually… um, this is Isabella."

"Oh." Phineas rubbed the back of his neck, "Hi."

"I came to apologize…"

God, she was perfect.

"What I said was really evil. I should never have said you weren't normal. You're so normal it's not even funny. No- wait- that's not it I-"

_She was soo playing up the "I don't know what to say card." _

"I'm so sorry too. Will you please come back and be my friend again?"

"I'm so sorry Phineas."

And then she hugged him, even though that was definitely not in the plan.

"I'll be right back."

Then she ran around the fence where Isabella grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Oh my god, Iz you were amazing!"

Izzy blushed and curtsied, "Thankies."  
>"Except for the hug, which was soo not in the plan."<p>

Izzy laughed, "Well he is smokin'."  
>Isabella smiled, "Shush your mouth, I called dibs."<br>Then she ran in the door, straight into Phineas, who just happened to have been listening at the gate.

**A/N: OOOOOOHHH! Cliffy! The fun of making you all squirm3 and me, I squirm a little bit too:) Updating soon! **

**3 Sofia**


	8. I Called Dibs

Chapter 7

Dear diary,

Oh. My. God. I ruined everything. I don't know if I can even write about it. It's so terrible. I've been crying all afternoon. He had the most shocked look on his face, like "why would you do this to me" and I just broke down crying. And it's not like he did anything about it. He just stood there staring at me.

And then I ran away because I couldn't stand myself. It's forty degrees outside, I've got my period, and it's pretty much been the worst day of my life. Oh, and my mom's new boyfriend just might be the one. I'm tired of the drama and the secrecy and I'm tired of coming home to a drunk mother.

My life's a wash, so why don't I just curl up and die? Wherever Phineas is, I know he doesn't care. He's just so angry about what I did. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I will never forgive myself.

Yours angrily,

Isabella

Dear notebook,

I feel uncomfortable about this. Really, I do. I've never written in anything before, but Ferb's not around to talk to and it's not like I'm gonna tell Baljeet or Buford about the stuff I'm about to tell you.

So, today Izzy comes up to me, (she's Isabella's clone and I knew it was her because I specifically changed her so that one of her teeth were crooked) and tells me she's Isabella. I could immediately tell it was her, but I wanted to see what she was going to do. So she apologized to me, and I played along, obviously, but then she says she's gotta be right back.

Look, I've seen all the movies. I understand that identical twins tend to like to play around and trick people… but clones? And, seriously, I thought Isabella was smarter than to copy the Parent Trap. It's Lindsey Lohan acting for God's sake. It's not like she's made the best decisions.

So, back to the story. Izzy leaves through the gate and I put my ear up to it. Now, I have a hard time even writing about this! It's just so shocking, and I mean c'mon I've known Isabella forever. So… I'm listening and Isabella goes,

"Oh my god, Iz you were amazing!"

Then Izzy says- she's in on this too!- "Thankies."  
>"Except for the hug, which was soo not in the plan."<p>

Then Izzy laughed, "Well he is smokin'."  
>Isabella smiled, "Shush your mouth, I called dibs."<p>

And then… she ran in the door. Ok ok ok, let's repeat this for a moment,

"**Well he is smokin'."**

"**Shush your mouth I called dibs**."

"**I called dibs."  
>"I called dibs!"<strong>

"**DIBS!**

That's right. You heard right. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro likes _me_. Of all people. Isabella is considered one of the world's best models, singers, dancers and even one of the greatest minds of this generation (along with me of course).

And she likes me over everyone. I've liked her about five years now, but there was no way I would ever have expected this. She could've married Justin Bieber for crying out loud, but she likes me. Part of me thinks it's impossible, but, hey, she is my best friend.

So I'm just standing there she shocked, and she bursts out crying. I didn't even know what to do. Then she runs in the other direction. I'm pretty sure I passed out after that because I don't know what the heck happened. The next thing I knew I was in the hospital, my mom bending over me and Candace on the phone with someone.

They said I'd just stopped breathing. So now, here I am sitting up in bed with mom in the chair asleep behind my bed. I'll be leaving in the morning, and I guess I'll go talk to Isabella. Find out why she was crying. I feel terrible.

So Isabella, if you read this, which I'm sure you will cause you always find a way to snoop into my stuff, please just know that I'm really sorry. We should have never fought. I really like you, but I just wish you'd told me earlier.

Sadly yours,

Phineas


	9. Phinabella Bios

Before I write the next chapter I thought I might as well give you a bio on Phin and Bella. A lot has changed in the years since we last saw the kids soooo- here ya goJ

**Name**: Isabella Elizabeth Garcia-Shapiro

**Born**: August 14th, 1999

**Also Known As**: Bella Free (stage name), Izzy, Isa, Isabel

**Affiliations:** Bella Free (clothing line), Phineas and the Ferbtones, Project Becoming, Freedom Studios, Baljeatles, Aglet Aid (etc.)

**Modeling Affil**: Forever 21, Target, Disney, Hot Topic

**Agent: **Stephen Fredericks/ Phineas Flynn

**Albums: **Gitchee Gitchee Goo3 (PnFT), Becoming (first solo album), Summer Belongs to You (PnFT), Oblivious (2nd solo album), In the Dark (3rd solo album), Lovestruck (4th solo album), Over and Up (up and coming PnFT)

**Awards: **

2007- youngest rock group to break Billboard's top 10

2007- youngest rock group to break Billboard's #1

2008- youngest rock group to hold 10,000 persons concert

2009- Grammy: Song of the Year- Gitchee Gitchee Goo

2009- Grammy: Record of the Year- Gitchee Gitchee Goo

2009- Grammy: Album of the Year- Gitchee Gitchee Goo3

2009- youngest female artist to become internationally known within 1st week

2010- youngest person to ever gain modeling contract worth 1,000,000 dollars

2011- Grammy: Album of the Year- Oblivious

2011- Grammy: Artist of the Year

2014- Grammy: Album of the Year- Lovestruck

**Name: **Phineas John Flynn

**Born: **October 21st, 1999

**Also Known As: **Phin, Fin Rosswell (stagename), Phinny, Phineas, Dinner Bell

**Affiliations: **Fin Rosswell (clothing line), Perry the Platypus Inaction Figure, Phineas and the Ferbtones, Project Becoming, Freedom Studios, Aglet Aid, Baljeatles (etc.)

**Agent: **Himself

**Albums: **Gitchee Gitchee Goo3 (PnFT), Summer Belongs to You (PnFT), Over and Up (up and coming PnFT- the name for the tour), Free to Fly (1st solo album)

**Awards:**

2007- youngest rock group to break Billboard's top 10

2007- youngest rock group to break Billboard's #1

2008- youngest rock group to hold 10,000 persons concert

2009- Grammy: Song of the Year- Gitchee Gitchee Goo

2009- Grammy: Record of the Year- Gitchee Gitchee Goo

2009- Grammy: Album of the Year- Gitchee Gitchee Goo3

2013- Grammy: Album of the Year- Free to Fly

2013- Grammy: Artist of the Year


	10. Breathe

**I know. I suck. I'm soooooo sorry! I've been obsessed with Percy Jackson for a while. Go on burdge-bugs profile on deviant art if you haven't already! Well, this chapter is a biggie. Not a long biggie but a shockerrr! Or at least I hope you think it is. I just finished homework **

Chapter 8

"You suck, Shapiro!"

"Yah, I already bought my damn tickets!"

Behind Isabella, Izzy bowed her head, her hair had fallen in her eyes and she looked nervous, but it was nothing compared to the way Phineas looked when he walked up to her in the hallway. It was like a change had come over him over night. He looked pale, almost opaque, and his blue eyes looked scarily large. His red hair was tousled from sleep (but almost looked Rob Pattinson style) and he wasn't exactly smiling…

"Phineas?" she didn't hesitate to ask, "Are you sick."

"No."  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Yes."

She dropped it.

"I heard you went ahead and canceled."  
>"Yah," he nodded and looked down at his feet, "I don't feel like looking for anybody else and if neither you or Izzy will participate than I don't have any other choice..."<p>

"What about Candace…"

"Candace? Strutting around the Cutest Little Thing in The World across her hip? I don't think so. It'd just be a baby fest then."

He looked down at his feet again, "I wanted to ask you something."  
>Isabella nodded and undid the combination on her lock, "Yah, I know."<br>"You do?" he looked shocked.

"Yah. Does Izzy want to be uncloned? No, I already asked her."

"That's not what I was going to say."  
>Isabella turned to him and narrowed her eyes, "Phineas, I'm sorry about the tour, but I just can't do it, ya know?"<p>

"I was wondering," he said clearing his throat loudly so that everyone in the hallway could hear, "if you wanted to go out with me."

_If you want to go out with me._

_Out with me_

_**Out! With! Me**_!  
>Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. But I can't breaeaeaeaeathe without you but I have to. Lockers slam. People swarm me. Above somewhere in that hazy tunnel where heaven meets the Earth I see red hair. But I don't know what that means. Should it mean anything? Probably. Something. A scream. High-pitched. Screeching. Probably mine. And it all goes black.<p> 


End file.
